Family Scrapbook
Photographed moments and memories of the Next Generation. Photo Album tumblr_msz0qljqsv1reyfxzo1_500.jpg|Hadley and Dominique trying to get a summer tan before school starts. tumblr_lxmyfh0C801r74213o1_500.png|"How cute, Lily and Lysander are holding hands!" "EWW JAMES! We are just friends!" (James winking) "Riiiight." tumblr_lwmrruN6CR1r54efpo1_500.jpg|"Why are you laughing Mavis?" "Are these naked babies you and Fred, James?" tumblr_lz4yqvX3OM1r54efpo1_500.jpg|"Rose why do you keep flipping your hair?" "It'll look cool in a picture, did you get it Albus?" x_d6199ea3_large.jpg|"Dominique you outfit looks fine, what are you doing now?" "Silly Lucy, I need matching shoes of course." tumblr_mhvfzsnqwg1r54efpo1_500.jpg|Lily in a meadow by the Potter house -Taken by Lysander tumblr_mimsrnspJr1rq9n1no1_500.jpg|"Do you see this Roxanne? It means I'm a princess." tumblr_lxn578yZXI1r54efpo1_500.jpg|"Lucy hurry up, it's almost dinner time." -Taken by Rose Weasley 10048-Kissing-Couple.png|"Eww James go snog Naomi in private." "Mmm!!!" tumblr_m7svzh9TCV1ryneklo1_500.jpg|Lucy and Tristan kissing in the gazebo by the Black Lake Boy-couple-cuddle-cute-Favim.com-1282673.jpg|"Die zombies!" "Shh James, Mavis is trying to sleep." -Taken by Lily tumblr_m8nsbjFTGv1rd4mc4o1_500.jpg|"The new Roxy's Angels Hadley, Dominique, and Lucy!" -Taken by Roxy tumblr_m9p5w21YLZ1ryneklo1_500.jpg|Scorpius admiring Rose at the Burrow. hey-girl-kids-love.jpg|"Keith why are Uncle Nate and Aunt Dominique kissing?"-Taken by Lorcan ryan-gosling_glamour_16jun14_fb_b.jpg|Keith and Jocelynn -Taken by Molly ed3f3908f45d22f423bd450cb0707149.jpg|Ashlynn and Jocelynn as flower girls in Albus and Lena's wedding. PostTeaParty.jpg|"More tea Ms. Buttercup?" "Why yes, Princess Cherry-Blossom!" -Taken by Fluer tumblr_lvhzbaTdg71r54efpo1_500.jpg|"Dom and Roxy cuddling! Thought you two hated each other." "Eww we do!" -Taken by Fred tumblr_lx04vnEl2w1r6lesto1_500.jpg|"Mavis your head is in the way!" -Taken by Roxy tumblr_lvgo7nX6u71r6lesto1_500.jpg|"Aww Nate is so sweet." "Yes, very boyfriend-ish thing to do." "Why do you say that Louis?" -Taken by a confused Lily tumblr_m6d1u4hi4T1r6lesto1_500.png|Mavis, Dominique, and Victorie lost a bet. -Taken by a giggling James and Fred tumblr_m8q2h6e9H11r54efpo1_500.jpg|"What time is it?" "Rose, it's almost 1:30, you've nearly slept the day away." -Taken by Lily Albus and Skylar.jpg|"Rose are you getting the ring?" "Yes Albus, I know how to aim a camera." "Are we almost done guys?" Fred and Hadley.jpg|"Fred get your hand off me." "Just trying to state my claim." "What claim Fred? You mean the one on James, he is over there!" Lysander and Lily .jpg|"Look how cute Lily and Lysander are holding hands."-Taken by Molly tumblr_n0uraeIIXC1rjtkqpo1_500.jpg|"I agree with you Hadley, but you want to know whats even better no shirt as well.(wink)." "EWW, Fred I am in the room also." "Just leave than Albus."- Taken by Fred Tumblr le94dmAqyZ1qdbbywo1 500.jpg|"Lily and Lysander kissing on a dock, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" -Taken by a singing Hugo Article-2614605-1D6916D100000578-5 634x437.jpg|"Albus smile this is your last night of freedom." "Fred I want to get married." " Shut up and just pose Albus." -Taken by Fred Albus and Mavy.jpg|"Looks like it was Albus nap time to." -Taken by James tumblr_n9wbfzcaY41th0fnmo2_250.png|"Mavy who is a pretty girl.You are!(Blowing kisses)" "Albus leave the poor baby alone."-Taken by Lily tumblr_m7szbeQ6pQ1qgz1kco5_250.png|"Hey there pretty girl. I am NEVER leaving you Mavy."-Taken by annoyed Lily tumblr_mrzkl2pqLg1so1w4zo3_r1_250.gif|Albus does the marshmallow challenge at the hospital while waiting for the birth of his niece.- Taken by Rose tumblr_mrzkl2pqLg1so1w4zo1_r2_250.gif|"Go Albus , Go!" -Taken by a chatting Fred Skylar and her bridesmaids.jpg|"Girls say wedding!!"-Taken by Lucy Wedding Cake.jpg|Albus and Lena's wedding cake H_and_K.png|James feeling Maverick kick for the first time. " Fred don't ruined the moment."-taken by a whispering Hadley and Fred Colton-Haynes-8.jpg|Albus in Paris with his cousins- Taken by Louis Nina-Dobrev-Kat-Graham-were-happy-reunite-set.jpg|Hadley and Roxy playing around- Taken by an amused Fred Grant-Gustin-grant-gustin-28106459-612-612.jpg|Kayne sitting by the river. -Taken by Louis Bonnie-bennett-snowball.jpg|Snowball Fight! Rose,Dominique, Hadley.png|Rose,Dominique and Hadley-Taken by Roxy 15803058 225856767863683 2617049274260652032 n.jpg|Octavia and Maddox Malfoy- taken by Hugo as he watches her sing to the infant Water Fun tumblr_m8sauauyDt1r6lesto1_500.jpg|Roxy, Hadley, Dom, James, and Lucy charging into the water. -Taken by Rose tumblr_mhihedYAFu1r54efpo1_500.jpg|Teddy teaching James, Fred, and Albus how to dive. -Taken by Louis tumblr_lt8nnxlPYs1qbma4ko1_500.jpg|Rose and Scorpius stealing an underwater kiss -Taken by a snooping Lena tumblr_mls4f60p0F1r54efpo1_500.jpg|"Lysander stop try to eat Lily's face off." -Taken by Naomi tumblr_n7ozvdaXAs1tekykio1_500.jpg|James, Fred, Tim, and Kodah showing off for the ladies. - Taken by an unimpressed Hadley Tumblr inline n63uu1tsD31sehltp.jpg|Teddy and Victorie walking along the beach near Shell Cottage. Photography-Tumblr-photography-18503017-500-335.jpg|Lennox feeling water at her feet for the first time again- Taken by Lily Colton-Haynes-Instagram-April-2014-05.jpg|" I'm King of the world!"( Sight seeing on his honeymoon in Hawaii- Taken by Lena Coltonhaynes.png|"Look how long I can hold my breath underwater!" "Albus honey be careful." -Taken by Lena screen-shot-2015-01-24-at-11-02-23-pm-1.jpg|"Quick Mavis take the picture of our cool pool jumping skills." "Are you getting it?" "Got it!" 7052879.jpg|Albus resting on the beach.-Taken by Albus coltonhaynes-1370639758.jpg|"Look Rose I'm a merman!" "Albus make a funny face." "Guys what are you two doing." "Nothing Scorpius!" rs_600x600-140530150526-600.Nina-Dobrev-Yoga-Bikini.jl.053014.jpg|"Hadley, you are so flexible baby." " Fred just take the picture already you pig." Tumblr nn0cwdK7uc1s8ulu7o1 500.jpg|"Rose are you coming in the water?"- Taken by Rose post-20251-0-33606900-1359484184.jpg|James watching Fred go down the slide . -Taken by Mavis gal-gotcha-8-jpg.jpg|James having a blast on the pool slide- Taken by Lily ob_940c75_481370-10150956893815891-1154758956-n-jpg.jpeg|Scorpius water skiing . - Taken by Hadley rs_600x600-140514142720-600.Colton-Haynes-Instagram-Instagram.ms.051414.jpg|Albus water skiing- Taken by Hadley Tumblr_nfi29tidnK1rvx04wo1_500.png|Mavis relaxing on Vacation-Taken by James 1c2053ccd79c2b2d3bbef16e1201ddbc.jpg|Lysander boating taken by Lily tumblr_nsgf0vGOOq1u06y7eo1_500.jpg|Tristan waterskiing- taken by Lucy Riverdale-season-3-premiere-3-1539096545.jpg Family Scrapbook